A Bedtime Story
by Bluujai
Summary: Mukuro just can't get the child to sleep without a bedtime story... MukuroxHiei ONESHOT!


**I've written alot this weekend! I wrote this AND two chapters for my other fic Becoming Part Of A Family. Mostly because I'm sick in bed and don't have much better to do. This one just kind of came to me when I was trying to get some rest and couldn't fall asleep and just had to write it. The characters are alittle OOC but anywho... NO COPY WRITE INTENDED. Please R/R! **

"Good night Emiko," Mukuro sat up from her daughter's bed, only to be pulled back down by her.

"Wait!" Mukuro looked back thinking something might be wrong.

"You haven't told me a bed time story yet!" Mukuro rolled her eyes.

"You're too old for a bed time story."

Emiko was a little less than fifteen years old in appearance, even though they had just celebrated her 50th birthday. She had grown out her hair long like her mother, with even the same color, though she was even shorter than her father who shared the same eyes. Even with her age she acted very child like, a trait she clearly didn't gain from either of her parents.

"Please?"

"Ok, but as soon as I'm done you have to go straight to sleep."

"Ok, I will, pinkie swear!" Emiko held out her pinky to her mother who rolled her eyes again but smiled and wrapped her finger around hers. She sat back on the bed making herself comfortable.

"Ok what story do you want to hear?"

"That's a silly question Momma, you know!"

"But you've heard it one thousand sixty two times!" Mukuro had recalled every single night she and Emikos father had told her daughter the story.

"But I want to hear it one thousand sixty two _more _times." Emiko whined.

"Alright, calm down or you won't be able to fall asleep,"

Emiko snuggled back into her bed, hugged her stuffed bear, and pretended to yawn and close her eyes to sleep. Mukuro watched until she peaked one eye open. Mukuro chuckled.

"Ok, fine I'll tell it."

Emiko opened both of her eyes now, staring eagerly at her mother.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess who was born cursed, and her curse was that she was born. She wasn't born into a castle with horses and dresses like the ones in your story books. She was born into a world of horror and abuse." Mukuro had edited the more explicit version of the story, as to not frighten or upset her daughter.

"She never felt love and never felt safe. There was no prince who would come to save her, so she had to save herself. She scared her own body to escape from the ones who were keeping her, and it worked."

Emiko reached up to touch her mother's scars, tracing the patterns with her fingers.

"She escaped, but she wasn't free yet. She still had chains that bound her to her past, chains that couldn't easily be broken." Mukuro rubbed her wrists unconsciously.

"The princess was all alone in the world, so lonely, so filled with hatred. And it was through those feelings that drove her to become one of the most powerful and ruthless beings that anyone had ever seen. Her power was not used for good though, she hurt many others, as others had hurt her. Many had chosen to follow her because of her great power and she became a King, one of three to be exact."

"But how did she become a King if she was a princess?" Emiko asked the question even though she already knew the answer.

"Well the princess had covered up her entire face with a mask, hiding her scars. People couldn't see her and she was assumed a man."

Emiko was satisfied with this answer and sat back awaiting the rest of the story.

"Anyways, years had passed under her rule. Each of the three kings ruled their own part of the land because they disagreed with each other. The princess who was now a king liked the way things were, the other king was a fool, and the other a bastard."

"Oooh you've gotta put a dollar in the swear jar!" Emiko giggled.

"Since when do we have one of those?"

"Since I made one."

"When did you make one?"

"When I heard daddy talking to uncle Baka!" Mukuro rolled her eyes at the name Emikos father had given her brother in law. He had aged a lot over the years while his wife had remained looking young and beautiful.

"Ok do you want me to finish the story or not?"

"Yes please!" But before Mukuro could open her mouth, Hiei walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Emiko shot up excitedly.

"I thought you were asleep,"

"Well I _was _trying to calm her down with a bed time story but thanks to _you _that just went down the toilet." She was going to say went to shit, but didn't want to wake up Emiko any more than she was.

"A bed time story?" Hiei asked.

"It's the one about the princess!" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Yeah the one about the _princess, _I'll just leave you to it then." Hiei turned to leave.

"Wait!" Emiko yelled, Mukuro sighed, she wasn't going to get her to fall asleep any time soon.

"What is it?"

"You have to help Mommy tell the story!"

"Your mother knows it as well as I do."

"But you're the one who made it up!"

It was true. Hiei had created the story one night while Mukuro was away and Emiko missed her mother. He made up the story and now Emiko couldn't get enough of it.

"Okay, I'll help tell it, where are you at?"

"Just before your part," Mukuro answered him.

"Alright then," He came to sit at the foot of the bed.

"The time of the Kings were coming to an end. Each sent for a new apprentice. One king asked for an old friend, the other king his son, and the last for a prince."

Mukuro smirked at the title Hiei had given himself in the story. In truth Hiei never intended to call his character that, but Emiko had stated that every princess needs a prince.

"The prince was in another land, fighting alongside others, each ended up being the apprentice of the kings. He wasn't a prince who set out to save a princess, or slay a dragon. The prince lived for no one but himself, doing what he needed to survive. Like the princess, he had been loved by no one, and so he loved no one in return. He had a sister who didn't even know who he was, but he was ok with that. He left to go train under the king, with nothing else to do.

The third king had trained the prince as the other kings trained their apprentices. She had him keep fighting many warriors, but soon he had killed all of those she had brought to him. She saw his great power and proposed that if he fought and won a fight against one of her guards, then he would take their place and she would reveal herself to him. He didn't care about the first part, but his curiosity of the face behind the mask made him accept." Hiei looked up to Mukuro.

"Your turn,"

Mukuro smiled and looked down and her daughter who had finally calmed down and started to become drowsy. She then picked back up where Hiei left off. A little bit later and Emiko would be asleep.

"The prince was forced to fight with an old teacher of his. Their battle only lasted a second, both of them losing. However, the King brought them both back because of the kindness in her heart," Hiei rolled his eyes, "And as promised she revealed herself to the prince. Not only did she share her true form, but her entire past, leaving nothing to hide from him. The prince and the king shared much in common, and grew close, him being her second in command.

Soon however, this would all change. There was a great tournament to see who would rule all the land. Everyone fought each other, but soon the prince and the princess were made to fight each other. They each fought their hardest, but in the end the princess had defeated him. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, and she couldn't do the same. But in that fight, he had managed to set her free. He broke her chains of the past and allowed her to see to the future."

Mukuro ran her hand through Emikos hair, she was almost asleep by now. She turned to face Hiei to finish the story.

"Neither of the previous kings won the tournament. They each fought their hardest against each other and weren't able to fight much more after that. The princess didn't mind however. When all was said and done he and the princess went to live somewhere else. They had finally found someone to care for and who cared for them in return. And like so many other stories, even though this isn't much of a fairy tale, they found their happily ever after."

They both looked down at their daughter who was now asleep. They each got up, careful not to wake her, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and left the room, whispering their goodnight.

**Yeah the stories alittle corny. I know I probably left out alot of what could have been said in the bed time story but I don't think you would want to get too graphic in a bedtime story for kids. Haha Mukuro has to put a dollar in the swear jar! I never really had one of those things but I bet if I had one my I'd be makin a TON off of my familyXD! I don't really like using japanese words in my writing but I thought that uncle BAKA sounded better than uncle idiot... Anyways please let me know what you think! **


End file.
